hgrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Whytt Baxwoll
Name: Whytt Baxwoll Image: coming soon Family: Raff Baxwoll(Father) ,Ashby Baxwoll(mother), Kern Baxwoll(brother,12), Thalia Baxwoll(Sister,17), Valeria Baxwoll(sister,1) Laurel Baxowell(sisteer, 8) Age:14 Hair Color: Blonde Eye Color: Brown Gender: Male District: 4,7,10 Personality: Whytt is a very generous and caring person. He dosen't ttolerate bullies and will never be one. He will do anything for his family, and will keep them safe. He despises the Capitol, and everyone in it. He is a very independent person. He is not shy and is a major flirt. He is very athletic. Even though he won't admit it he is terrified of the Games, and dosen't want to go in the Games and dosen't want his family in it either. History: Whytt was born on September 27 in District 4/7/10. (If D4) He grew up with a fair life. He didn't starve, he had a okay house. He would help his father with fishing and his mother with making nets.(If D7 or 10) He grew up always hungry. He barely got any food. He ate stale bread and any plants that his family could get their hands on. His house was worn down and old. (D7) He helped his dad clean up after chopped down trees. (D10) He would help care for the animals that were on a near bye farm. He thought this world was normal for every person. Everything changed when his sister turned 12. His mom and father were crying. He didn't understand what was happening. They all went to the District Square were the mayor and some other people were also there. The escort, Whytt heard people call the person, walked up and said something about hungry games. She stuck her hand in a ball and called out "Cecelia Harlington!" and "David Harlingon!" Whytt's mom and dad stopped crying and seemed relieved. The Harlingtons were a set of twins and Whytt never saw them again. This happened everyear and Whytt soon learned what the Hunger Games were. Then came Whytt's 12th birthday. He learned that meeting was called a reaping. It was his first. He wasn't called and nether was his sister. (D7 or 10) He and his sister would take Tessera for 3 family members each. Now his brother, Kern, is eligible for the Games. (D7 or 10) Whytt refused for him to take Tessera. (D7 or 10) Whytt has a plan though. If he is reaped, He will spend time at the edible plants, knots, and camo stations. He will also do some weapon stations. In the arena, he will go for the farthest supplies and grab as much as he can. He will go for the nearest weapon and take off for the forest. He will keep running and keep as much disttance as posible. He will hide out most of the game, and only kill if nessecary. He dosent want to go for the better supplies, because thats a death sentence. Even though he has a plan he dosen't want to be in the games. (D4 same iin the training) He will join the careers and help at the cornucopia. At the final 8 he will leave them and let them kill eachother off. He will then attack as many people as he can till he wins. Whytt abviousley doesn't like the games, and would love to bring them down. He is still 14 and has 4 more reapings to go and hopefully he dosen't get reaped. How Many Characters You Currently Have: none, this will be my first Whether or Not You Want to Be a Tribute: Yes i want my character to be a tribute, very muchh actually. Sonofboreas16 22:25, May 31, 2012 (UTC) You need to do some major spelling changes here. You might not want to say 'some lady' seeing as this 'lady' is called an Escort and the escort of your district may be male. Also, the personality must be longer as well as the history seeing as they are actually just short ones that vary due to district instead of the typical changeable one. "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 22:30, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Approved. D7. PLEASE use some sort of spell check when make his page "Write on, write true"-Upside-down 01:00, June 1, 2012 (UTC)